Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー THE MOVIE 超・電王トリロジー Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā Za Mūbī: Chō Den'ō Torirojī?) is an upcoming movie part of the Kamen Rider Den-O franchise, particularly its Cho Den-O Series. It will be released as a series of three films beginning on May 22, 2010, with each subsequent chapter of the trilogy released in two week intervals. Each of the films' subtitles contains the name of the protagonist. To promote the film, the Tokyo Metro is going to have a special marking on its trains going from Ueno to Nakano-fujimichō on the Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line. On the opening of this special line, actress Rina Akiyama greeted 200 fans who rode on the first train. The first of these films is Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle (EPISODE RED ゼロのスタートウィンクル Episōdo Reddo Zero no Sutā Towinkuru?, "Zero's Star Twinkle"). The catchphrase for the movie is "Crossing time, fighting for love." (時空を超えて―愛のための戦い。 Jikū o koete - Ai no tame no tatakai.?). It is described as a love story and it focuses on Kamen Rider Zeronos, particularly his red Zero Form. The story is that of the younger Yuto Sakurai and Airi Nogami, his older self's wife, and the cirumstances behind their relation. It premiered in theaters on May 22, 2010. A vinyl Deneb toy is to be released as a special gift for the film. Yuichi Nakamura reprises his role as Yuto Sakurai and Wakana Matsumoto reprises as her role as Airi Nogami in this film. The second film, Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral (EPISODE BLUE 派遣イマジンはＮＥＷトラル Episōdo Burū Haken Imajin wa Nyūtoraru?) follows on June 5, featuring the blue-colored Kamen Rider New Den-O. The catchphrase for the movie is "Goodbye, friend!? At the end of the fight there will be..." (さよなら、相棒!? 戦いの先にあるものとは―。 Sayonara, aibō!? Tatakai no saki ni aru mono towa -.?). The story is themed around "Friendship" and features Kotaro's and Teddy as their partnership is put to the test. The director Kenzō Maihara states that fans of the TV series will enjoy this part of the trilogy, and he also has intentions to turn New Den-O's story into a brand new Den-O television series. Dori Sakurada reprises his role as Kotaro Nogami in this film. The final film is Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates (EPISODE YELLOW お宝DEエンド・パイレーツ Episōdo Ierō Otakara DE Endo Pairētsu?, "Treasure of the End Pirates"). The catchphrase for the movie is "Traveling through worlds, a brilliant complete treasure!?" (世界を超えた―華麗にお宝コンプリート!? Sekai o koeta - Karei ni otakara konpurīto!??). It was released on June 19; advertising for the film currently focuses on the cyan-colored Kamen Rider Diend who only has minor yellow accents on his suit and a yellow Diend Kamen Ride card. The story features Daiki Kaito traveling to the World of Den-O again, chased by Reiji Kurosaki as Kamen Rider G Den-O for his crimes. Kimito Totani stated in his blog that he reprises his role as Daiki Kaito from Kamen Rider Decade for the film. Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form will also be seen in the film. He is chased after by Reiji Kurosaki as Kamen Rider G Den-O for his crimes against the timeline. Episode Red The first of these films is Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle. It is described as a love story and it focuses on Kamen Rider Zeronos, particularly his red Zero Form. The story is that of the younger Yuto Sakurai trying to ensure that the time line is preserved when a new suitor comes to woo Airi Nogami, his older self's wife, but when Momotaros comes to ask for help he is torn between his two conflicting attempts to preserve time and space. It is to be in theaters starting May 22, 2010. A vinyl Deneb toy is to be released as a special gift for the film. Yuichi Nakamura reprises his role as Yuto Sakurai and Wakana Matsumoto reprises as her role as Airi Nogami in this film. Story After reviewing the events of the love between Yuto Sakurai and Airi Nogami, and the disappearance of the older Sakurai to help the younger Yuto act as Kamen Rider Zeronos, the Milk Dipper cafe is shown. Airi and Ryotaro are renovating the Milk Dipper when Seigi Ozaki and Issē Miura arrive as usual. However, Ryotaro is soon possessed by Momotaros who tells him that the DenLiner has been hijacked by the Piggies Imagin who is taking it in between the sands of time and January 2010. Just as M-Ryotaro leaves to help, two thugs come to the Milk Dipper to kidnap Airi, easily dispatching Ozaki and Miura. M-Ryotaro returns and saves Airi, and questions the two thugs as to whether or not an Imagin is possessing them, to which they know nothing. When Ryotaro gets to the DenLiner which has been stopped with some emergency breaks, Kohana, Naomi, and the Owner explain what has happened to the DenLiner while measuring things with a measuring tape. While they try to figure out what the Imagin is up to and why Airi was attacked, Deneb appears from the passengers to explain the events from his perspective. The group then decides to attempt to anchor the DenLiner to May 2010 by tying it to a concrete block outside of the sands of time. Momotaros puts out his back in the process. Back at the Milk Dipper, two more thugs appear at the Milk Dipper to intimidate Airi, but Yuto appears just in time to save her. Once things have settled, Yuto and Airi talk, and Yuto says that he knows Airi wants to see Sakurai again, even though he has disappeared from time. From outside, Hiroshi Kikuchi has been watching the events and becomes jealous of Yuto when the Piggies Imagin appears to talk to him. Back at the construction site the Tarōs are working at, Momotaros senses the Piggies Imagin's presence, but is still too hurt to fight. Urataros posseses Ryotaro and goes to the Milk Dipper to fight the Piggies Imagin as Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. The Piggies Imagin and Kikuchi escape, after which Kikuchi forges a contract with the Piggies Imagin so he can finally impress Airi and gain her love. The ropes anchoring the DenLiner to May 2010 snap, leaving Ryotaro defenseless against any future Piggies Imagin attacks, but he goes out to find the Imagin and contract holder anyway. While out with Ozaki and Miura acting as her bodyguards, Airi is attacked by the Piggies Imagin once more and is kidnapped by the Imagin. Ryotaro finds her and transforms into Den-O Plat Form, but cannot save her and the transformation ends. Yuto and Deneb also appear, as Yuto transforms into Zeronos Zero Form and Deneb into the Denebick Buster to fight the Piggies Imagin. He cannot defeat the Imagin who makes off with Airi to a truck driven by Kikuchi who believes that he will finally be able to impress Airi by saving her from the Imagin. After not acting fast enough, the Piggies Imagin throws Airi into the back of the truck and claims that his contract with Kikuchi is complete, to which he denies and then drives off. Zeronos follows the truck in the ZeroLiner for some time before switching to the ZeroHorn while Ryotaro chases foolishly, wanting to help until Momotaros arrives. Momotaros says that during the DenLiner's travels to January 2010, he was thrown off and ended up in that time and has been living under a bridge with some homeless people and he first witnessed Kikuchi becoming enamored with Airi. Still chasing the truck, as Vega Form, Zeronos uses the ZeroLiner to knock the Piggies Imagin off of the truck into Ryotaro and Momotaros, who transform into Den-O Sword Form. The DenLiner is soon brought back under control by the KingLiner and the Station Master, who is also using measuring tape. In order to save Airi, Zeronos transforms into Altair Form, leaving Deneb on the ZeroHorn, and jumps onto the truck, which is nearing a cliff and its brakes have broken. With Airi in his arms, the two leap out of the truck as Deneb shoots at its tires, turning it onto its side before it reaches the cliff, saving Kikuchi as well. Den-O Sword Form continues to fight the Piggies Imagin, but cannot hold him off forever when the other Tarōs reveal that the DenLiner is safe once more. With Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, Den-O transforms into Climax Form and uses its Extreme Slash to destroy the Piggies Imagin for good. Yuto and Airi ride on the Zero Horn under the starlight, while Airi remembers how she felt with Sakurai, knowing that Yuto is Sakurai, but not quite yet. Deneb also notes that while the Yuto he knows and Airi are not exactly meant for each other, he knows that some day they will. Episode Blue The second film, Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral follows on June 5, featuring the blue-colored Kamen Rider New Den-O. The story is themed around "Friendship" and features Den-O and New Den-O attempting to regain control of the DenLiner (having lost it in Episode Red) when an Imagin takes it over, as well as two mysterious men. Throughout, Kotaro's and Teddy's friendship is tested and strengthened.9 The director Kenzō Maihara states that fans of the TV series will enjoy this part of the trilogy, and he also has intentions to turn New Den-O's story into a brand new Den-O television series. Dori Sakurada reprises his role as Kotaro Nogami in this film. Story At the Time Terminal, a mysterious cloaked figure has entered through the sewers. A PA system announces to the patrons of the Time Terminal that a ticket thief has been appearing over the past few days, and that they should keep an eye out. The thief appears, and begins attacking several security guards. After getting several time tickets, including one dated for June 10, 2010, the thief escapes to the roof only to be confronted by Ryotaro, who transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. He attacks the thief and reveals the thief's identity to be the female Mantis Imagin. During the fight, the Mantis Imagin strikes Den-O's ankle, leaving him in crippling pain and allowing her to escape. With Momotaros's ankle twisted and unable to fight, Owner reassures the rest of the DenLiner crew that they still have hope as Sieg arrives. Owner clarifies that he does not mean Sieg, but Kotaro and Teddy who are investigating the crime scene at the Time Terminal. Teddy has the special ability to predict the outcome of events to protect Kotaro from the bad luck that befell his grandfather Ryotaro, as several events almost do so in the Terminal. Before they leave, Teddy spots a something in one of the Time Terminal's stands: a necklace that has a pendant of two interlocked stars. On June 10, 2010, a teenaged girl named Miku Uehara is seen saying goodbye to her friends and heading to her house, only to find an identical twin of herself in her garden. Back on the DenLiner, Owner tells Kotaro that Teddy's contract with him is complete, after Teddy saves Kotaro from being covered in ice cream served by Naomi, revealing that Teddy has only been contracted to Kotaro by the Time Terminal to assist them in tracking down Kamen Rider Yuuki (during the events of Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown), and now Owner needs his assistance. Teddy reluctantly agrees, and crumbles down into sand, only to reform near Owner as he renames him "Aleksandrovic". Kotaro leaves the DenLiner to continue after the Mantis Imagin while Owner reveals that if Teddy had remained with Kotaro after the contract was complete, Teddy would die. Instead, as Den-O is out of commission, he orders Kintaros to accompany Kotaro to track down the Mantis Imagin. Outside of time at the Milk Dipper, Kotaro overhears Airi, Seigi Ozaki, and Issē Miura discuss how there are two Mikus. Miku, who lives with her grandmother, is about to go out and spend time with her friends as it is her birthday, instead of spending it with her grandmother. Her grandmother puts away the wind chime she is going to give to Miku as her gift as a happy Miku leaves, only for an upset Miku to take her place. Then the first Miku arrives and sees the other Miku, calling her an imposter. Kotaro who has an elephant-costumed Kintaros with him finds the two Mikus and the grandmother. The second Miku (the sad one) has sand pouring out of her, and even though the first Miku says she is a fake, her grandmother says that she is the real thing. The Mantis Imagin appears, saying that Den-O is getting too close, and distracts Kotaro to drive him away from the family. Kotaro has more bad luck befall him until Kintaros possesses him so they can fight the Mantis Imagin as Kamen Rider New Den-O wielding Kintaros as the Kintaono axe. However, the Kintaono is too heavy for New Den-O to wield and the Mantis Imagin beats them and is able to escape. Back on the DenLiner, while Kohana tends to Kotaro's injuries, Owner orders "Aleksandrovic" to polish his special spoons. Kotaro decides that he wants to investigate the two Mikus, and Owner agrees, sending Ryutaros with him, who possesses Kotaro in the process. Arriving at the grandmother's house, R-Kotaro discovers that the grandmother is testing the two Mikus to see which is the real one by having them make asazuke. Both can make the dish, but the second Miku with sand pouring off of her is somewhat better. Next, she has the two Mikus play tennis against each other, with Ryutaros playing on his own and Kotaro having more bad luck until the Mantis Imagin makes her appearance, again. Kotaro and Ryutaros go after her until the DenLiner arrives to pick up Kotaro and the second Miku and drop off Ryotaro who joins with Ryutaros to become Den-O Gun Form. On the DenLiner, Miku tells Kotaro and Kohana that she is from a couple of months in the future and she has come to see her grandmother before she dies. Miku tells them that she kept putting off celebrating her birthday with her grandmother over the next few weeks, and before she knew it, her grandmother passed away before Miku had the chance to be with her for her birthday party. Miku says she has made a contract with the Mantis Imagin to allow her to spend her birthday with her grandmother, so she can appreciate being with her before she loses her again. However, because of her wish there are now two Mikus, with the one from this time line believing that she is a fake. Kotaro realizes that this is how he has been treating Teddy as well, taking him for granted until he left. Elsewhere, Den-O Gun Form is losing the fight against the Mantis Imagin, as one strike sends Ryutaros back to the DenLiner and turns Den-O into Plat Form. Miku wishes to go back to set things straight, but Kohana warns her that if the Mantis Imagin gets her, her timeline may not be safe. Kotaro and Urataros go to fight the Mantis Imagin, transforming into New Den-O and the Uratazao rod to fight. On the DenLiner, Momotaros berates "Aleksandrovic" for abandoning Kotaro as he knows that he wants to help Kotaro as Teddy once more. New Den-O cannot beat the Mantis Imagin with the Uratazao, as New Den-O is turned back into Kotaro and Urataros is sent back to the DenLiner. Miku decides that she must see her grandmother and leaves the DenLiner. Kohana goes after her to make sure nothing happens, and Teddy leaves as well, feeling he must still protect Kotaro even if he may disappear forever. He saves Kotaro from the Mantis Imagin, reuniting and saying that even if he was Kotaro's bodyguard before, they never realized that they were such good friends until they were separated. The two agree to fight together, even if it might be their last time. Kotaro transforms into New Den-O and Teddy into the Macheteddy and fights the Mantis Imagin, finally defeating her with his Counter Slash. Before Teddy disintegrates into sand, he gives Kotaro the interlocked star pendant to symbolize their friendship. The Miku from the future goes to see her grandmother, who reveals that she knew that both Mikus were her granddaughter, and that the memories they have of each other will last forever. Together, they celebrate Miku's birthday. Back on the DenLiner, everyone is upset that Teddy is gone as Owner arrives to say that he has a new Imagin for Kotaro, Momotaros is angry at him for being so callous until Owner says that "Aleksandrovic" may have disappeared, but Teddy is still alive and well. Teddy comes in and is reunited with Kotaro, as Owner explains that their friendship is stronger than the contract they made, and that his crumbling away into sand the second time marked the completion of Teddy's contract with Owner. After everyone is done celebrating Teddy's return, the DenLiner drops both Kotaro and Teddy back in their time in the future. In August 2010, the Miku from this time returns to the empty house she shared with her grandmother, but this time she sees a note from her grandmother thanking her for the memories she gave her as a wind chime jingles in the background. Episode Yellow The final film is Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. It is to be released on June 19; advertising for the film currently focuses on the cyan-colored Kamen Rider Diend who only has minor yellow accents on his suit and a yellow Diend Kamen Ride card. The story features Daiki Kaito traveling to the World of Den-O again and his involvement in the theft of the DenLiner and Rider Pass, the result of being possessed by the Spider Imagin, previously announced on the blog of Kimito Totani who reprises his role as Daiki Kaito from Kamen Rider Decade for the film. Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form will also be seen in the film. He is chased after by Reiji Kurosaki as Kamen Rider G Den-O for his crimes against the timeline. Story At night in Tokyo, a man jumps from building to building, leaving sparkly sand as he moves. Momotaros, and the other Tarōs, are chasing after him because he is possessed by an Imagin. When they confront him, Momotaros thinks that he has seen the man before, and they see that he has a series of pink locks of hair, but when they attack he outwits them and they all hit each other. Ryotaro arrives, and this causes the Spider Imagin possessing the man to emerge, and then travel back in time. Ryotaro uses a Rider Ticket on the man, who has a blank expression on his face, and finds the past date to be November 22, 2008. The group goes to the DenLiner and become Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form to fight the Spider Imagin in the past, easily defeating them after an Extreme Slash. As Momotaros and the other Tarōs look around for the Rider Pass he tossed aside while performing the finishing attack, they see the man that was possessed earlier holding it, who explains he purposefully allowed the Spider Imagin to possess him so he could go back in time and so he could hijack the DenLiner. After shooting at the Tarōs with a strange gun, Momotaros remembers who this man is: "that robber guy" Daiki Kaito. Daiki escapes in the DenLiner, stranding Ryotaro and the Tarōs in 2008. On board, while holding the Owner and Naomi at gunpoint, the Owner explains that even though Daiki controls the DenLiner now, it will still go back to the date on the stolen Rider Pass. When the DenLiner returns to November 22, 2008, Ryotaro and the Tarōs chase after it, until Ryotaro sees Daiki running off in another direction. He finds Daiki confronting his past self, who he shoots dead. However, the wound on the past Daiki disappears, allowing the past Daiki to get up and run away. The present Daiki shoots at his past self with the Diendriver more times, but the bullets disappear before impact. Before Daiki can attack again, a man suddenly appears from another point in time with a golden revolver trained on Daiki. He introduces himself as Reiji Kurosaki, a member of the G-Men and of the Time Police, and he holds out his badge which contains the artificial Imagin Eve. He has come to arrest Daiki for threatening to cause a time paradox in killing his past self. After mentioning something his mother once told him, he transforms into Kamen Rider G Den-O to arrest Daiki and remove him from history, if that is what he really wants. As G Den-O turns his DenGasher into its Jutte Mode, Daiki transforms into Kamen Rider Diend, because he hates being deprived of his treasures, particularly his freedom. Diend appears to be no match for G Den-O's weaponry, and uses his Riotrooper Kamen Ride Card to hold G Den-O at bay. However, Eve is able to sense the Riotroopers movements and defeats them all. Diend prepares his Final Attack Ride Dimension Shoot, but G Den-O is able to counter with his "Perfect Weapon", forming a force field around himself and shooting at Diend with several red and blue lasers. The Riotroopers are destroyed, Diend is turned back into Daiki, and Daiki is arrested. Ryotaro and the Tarōs are impressed, as G Den-O explains that because Eve is an artificial Imagin, he has infinite knowledge and is able to counter any attack. However, G Den-O soon shoots at Ryutaros, explaining that letting these Imagin survive and use the Rider Pass is threatening the timeline as well. He captures Momotaros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, taking the Rider Pass and leaving Ryotaro behind. Urataros has managed to escape, and is following after the Daiki of the past who is breaking into the Kurosaki estate to steal a briefcase, and watches Daiki talk to and push aside a young boy who gets in his way. However, Urataros is found by Reiji Kurosaki who arrests him as well. Back in the present time, Ryotaro is being given dinner from Airi, while he and Kohana try to figure out what Daiki was up to on November 22, 2008. Issē and Ozaki listen to the conversation, which reminds Ozaki of a theft that occurred at the Kurosaki estate on that date: someone broke in and stole the family's golden gun. At the Time Police's jail, the Imagin try to talk their way out, while Daiki complains about the noise they are making. Kurosaki and several guards come by, and Daiki tells him that Kurosaki must be pleased that he has taken away Daiki's ultimate treasure, his freedom. Kurosaki replies, paraphrasing something that Urataros heard Daiki tell a young boy in the past, while Kurosaki trains his golden gun on Daiki again, its handle damaged. The Imagin are soon told that they will be put on trial, but the Owner appears and tries to get them out of trouble, only for the Owner to be arrested for harboring them. While he fights off the guards, Daiki manages to grab one of them, begging to be released if he promises to give up his life of crime. Kurosaki knows it is just a ploy and leaves with the guards. However, Daiki has managed to take the keys from the guard and frees himself, throwing the keys to the Imagin, but just out of reach. On the DenLiner, which has been taken over by the Time Police, Naomi tells Kurosaki that Daiki has escaped. However, Kurosaki senses something off and aims his gun at Naomi, calling her Daiki. Daiki then takes of his Naomi disguise and two stare each other down. At the jail, Ryotaro and Kohana have been arrested as well, and put into the cell next to the Tarōs who are still trying to reach the keys. Ryotaro beckons for Momotaros to come closer, which Momotaros realizes what is being said as he possesses the boy, beating the guards, and letting everyone free. Ryotaro says they still have to get to the DenLiner, and the Owner gives him the Infinite Ticket, saying he has a meeting with the Station Master. As Daiki is being forced off the DenLiner at gun point, Daiki manages to distract Kurosaki by saying Ryotaro and the others have escaped, as the DenLiner crew takes control of the DenLiner once more. Urataros steals back the Rider Pass, allowing them to return to November 22, 2008. Daiki has used the Diendriver to latch onto the back of the DenLiner, traveling with them. Kurosaki is angry that his prisoners have escaped, and Eve reminds him that their jdugement has already passed: total elimination. Diend manages to get to the DenLiner's cockpit and holds Den-O Sword Form at gunpoint, explaining that when he stole the gun the first time, he was distracted at examining his treasure by several letters hidden in the box, and he was shot at by several cops and he lost the gun which was damaged in the process. Ryotaro believes that he must want to steal it again, but not be caught, to which Daiki replies he prefers his treasures in mint condition. Ryotaro, the Tarōs, and Daiki disembark from the DenLiner back in November 22, 2008, but are ambushed by G Den-O. Den-O fights back as several of his forms, including Ax Form who does not throw the Rider Pass aside when preparing his Dynamic Chop attack, and Urataros possesses Daiki to protect him from a gunshot, and transforms into Diend wielding a rod weapon to deflect bullets back. After Urataros leaves Diend, he uses the Invisible Attack Ride Card while Den-O Sword Form prepares an Extreme Slash again. The Extreme Slash is blocked by G Den-O's force field, but Diend has managed to get within the force field while invisible and shoots a point-blank blast from the Diendriver, leaving G Den-O temporarily incapacitated. thumb|Daiki holding Reiji's Undamaged Gun Daiki leaves to find his past self so he can get the gun before it is damaged. However, just before he can do anything Kurosaki appears. Eve prompts Kurosaki to get things over with. Before Daiki can get to his Diendriver once more, Kurosaki shoots him with the golden gun. The bullet goes through Daiki and hits the case the past Daiki is carrying, knocking it out of his hands, sending the papers within flying. The Daiki from the future catches the golden gun from the past, causing Kurosaki's gun to disappear from his hands. Daiki has gone back in time because he knew who Kurosaki was meant to become and he knew he was to be arrested so he could go back in time and steal the golden gun from the past so Kurosaki could never have it in the future. The papers in the briefcase were letters from Kurosaki's mother, telling him how much she loves him. Daiki tells Kurosaki that these should be his treasure, and gives them to him, leaving Kurosaki overcome with emotions. Eve has been irritated that the final judgement has not been handed out and separates from Kurosaki's badge and transforms into G Den-O, saying that the Earth has no place for humans and their emotions. Everyone escapes from Eve as he starts attacking. Daiki runs into his past self, and as the two face off until G Den-O arrives. Both transform into Diend, and the one from the future holds him off as the one from the past escapes with the gold gun. Den-O arrives to fight G Den-O along with one of the Diends, and when a stray shot nearly hits Kurosaki, Diend saves him. Kurosaki thanks him by presenting Diend with his own K-Touch which he soon uses to become Diend Complete Form. He then uses the Attack Ride Gekijouban Card to summon Kamen Riders G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, and Skull, and as a group, with Den-O Climax Form, destroy Kamen Rider G Den-O. In the end, Daiki thanks the DenLiner crew for their help and heads off to the Hikari Photo Studio. Kurosaki goes to visit his mother at a flower shop she owns to talk to her, as they never did in the past. On the DenLiner, the Owner and the Station Master are having a contest where they are flicking balls of fried rice at plates at distances measured with the tape from Episode Red with the spoons from Episode Blue. Naomi serves everyone coffee, but Ryotaro's mug is missing, and he knows that Daiki must have taken it. Movie exclusive Rider Kamen Rider G Den-O Cast All films' cast * Ryotaro Nogami (野上 良太郎, Nogami Ryōtarō?): Takuya Mizoguchi (溝口 琢矢, Mizoguchi Takuya?) * Kohana (コハナ, Kohana?): Tamaki Matsumoto (松元 環季, Matsumoto Tamaki?) * Airi Nogami (野上 愛理, Nogami Airi?): Wakana Matsumoto (松本 若菜, Matsumoto Wakana?) * Naomi (ナオミ?): Rina Akiyama (秋山 莉奈, Akiyama Rina?) * Seigi Ozaki (尾崎 正義, Ozaki Seigi?): Akira Nagata (永田 彬, Nagata Akira?) of RUN&GUN * Issē Miura (三浦 イッセー, Miura Issē?): Ryo Ueno (上野 亮, Ueno Ryō?) * Owner/Station Master (オーナー・駅長, Ōnā/Ekichō?): Kenjirō Ishimaru (石丸 謙二郎, Ishimaru Kenjirō?) Episode Red cast * Yuto Sakurai (桜井 侑斗, Sakurai Yūto?): Yuichi Nakamura (中村 優一, Nakamura Yūichi?) * Hiroshi Kikuchi (菊地 宏, Kikuchi Hiroshi?): Hideo Nakaizumi (中泉 英雄, Nakaizumi Hideo?) * Boo Takagi (高木 ブー, Takagi Bū?) Episode Blue cast * Kotaro Nogami (野上 幸太郎, Nogami Kōtarō?): Dori Sakurada (桜田 通, Sakurada Dōri?) * Miku Uehara (上原 美来, Uehara Miku?): Yuko Takayama (高山 侑子, Takayama Yūko?) * Reiko Kusamura (草村 礼子, Kusamura Reiko?) Episode Yellow cast * Daiki Kaito (海東 大樹, Kaitō Daiki?): Kimito Totani (戸谷 公人, Totani Kimito?) * Reiji Kurosaki (黒崎 レイジ, Kurosaki Reiji?): Yūta Furukawa (古川 雄大, Furukawa Yūta?) Voice actors All films' cast * Momotaros (モモタロス, Momotarosu?): Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦, Seki Toshihiko?) * Urataros (ウラタロス, Uratarosu?): Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二, Yusa Kōji?) * Kintaros (キンタロス, Kintarosu?): Masaki Terasoma (てらそま まさき, Terasoma Masaki?) * Ryutaros (リュウタロス, Ryūtarosu?): Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一, Suzumura Ken'ichi?) Episode Red cast * Deneb (デネブ, Denebu?): Hōchū Ōtsuka (大塚 芳忠, Ōtsuka Hōchū?) * Piggies Imagin (ピギーズイマジン, Pigīzu Imajin?): **Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉, Nakai Kazuya?) **Kōsuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔, Toriumi Kōsuke?) **Tetsuya Kakihara (柿原 徹也, Kakihara Tetsuya?) Episode Blue cast * Sieg (ジーク, Jīku?): Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎, Miki Shin'ichirō?) * Teddy (テディ, Tedi?): Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔, Ono Daisuke?) * Mantis Imagin (マンティスマジン, Mantisu Imajin?): Michie Tomizawa (富沢 美智恵, Tomizawa Michie?) Episode Yellow cast * Eve (イブ, Ibu?): Hiroki Takahashi (高橋 広樹, Takahashi Hiroki?) * Diendriver, K-Touch (ディエンドライバー、ケータッチ, Diendoraibā, Kētatchi?): Mark Okita (マーク 大喜多, Māku Ōkita?) Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji?) *Kamen Rider Zeronos, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kamen Rider Orga: Makoto Itō (伊藤 慎 *Itō Makoto?) *Kamen Rider Diend, Urataros: Eitoku (永徳?) *Kamen Rider G Den-O, Piggies Imagin, Anthopper Imagin (Ari), Spider Imagin: Norihito Itō (伊藤 教人 Itō Norihito?) *Kintaros, Kamen Rider Caucasus: Jirō Okamoto (岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō?) *Ryutaros: Toshihiro Ogura (おぐら としひろ Ogura Toshihiro?) *Deneb: Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi?), Yugo Fujii (藤井 祐伍 Fujii Yūgo?) *Sieg, Kamen Rider Glaive: Naoki Nagase (永瀬 尚希 Nagase Naoki?) *Teddy: Shinichi Kaneda (金田 進一 Kaneda Shin'ichi?) *Kamen Rider Kabuki: Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi?) *Kamen Rider Skull: Riichi Seike (清家 利一 Seike Riichi?) *Mantis Imagin: Satoshi Fujita (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi?) Music For the films, a series of musical releases are planned by Avex Mode. Each film has its own theme song. The tentative title for the theme of Episode Red is "Action-ZERO 2010" performed by Yuto Sakurai & Deneb (Nakamura & Ōtsuka) scheduled for release on May 26, 2010. Episode Blue's theme is tentatively titled "Double-Action Strike form" and is performed by Kotaro Nogami & Teddy (Sakurada & Ono), scheduled for a June 9, 2010 release. The theme for Episode Yellow is tentatively titled "Climax-Action" performed by "Kamen Rider Den-O" and is to be released on June 23, 2010. In addition to these three singles, the Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Original Soundtrack (超電王トリロジー ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK, Chō Den'ō Torirojī Orijinaru Saundotorakku?) is scheduled for release on May 26 and the Kamen Rider Den-O Super CD Box Set (仮面ライダー電王 超CD-BOX, Kamen Raidā Den'ō Chō Shī Dī Bokkusu?) consisting of 20 CDs and 2 DVDs, amassing a total of 350 songs, is scheduled for release on July 28, 2010. References 1.^ "「ライダー電王」映画第５弾は豪華３連発！（芸能） ― スポニチ Sponichi Annex ニュース". 2010-03-05. Retrieved 2010-03-05. 2.^ "東京メトロ｜ニュースリリース".2010-04-06. Retrieved 2010-04-10. 3.^ "秋山莉奈“仮面ライダー装飾列車”に乗車 - 芸能 - SANSPO.COM". 2010-05-02. Retrieved 2010-05-11. 4.^ a b c "史上初!?『仮面ライダー超・電王』３作品連続公開が決定！ ｜ テレビ関連ニュース [テレビドガッチ".]2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-20. 5.^ a b c "シリーズ初！劇場版「仮面ライダー電王」3作連続上映決定！ : 映画ニュース - 映画のことならeiga.com". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. 6.^ a b c "『超電王』会見で秋山莉奈、松本若菜を仮面ライダーがお姫様抱っこ！". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. 7.^ a b "デネブとのラブラブなシーンが見どころ！？　超・電王 EPISODE RED ゼロのスタートウィンクル: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. 8.^ a b c d Figure-Oh, vol. 146 9.^ a b "来年はNEW電王を50本、いや100本！　超・電王 EPISODE BLUE 派遣イマジンはNEWトラル: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. 10.^ Figure-Oh Vol 147 11.^ "ありがとうございます(^O^)/ 戸谷公人オフィシャルブログ「戸谷公人Official Blog」Powered by Ameba". 2010-03-06. Retrieved 2010-03-12. 12.^ "仮面ライダーG電王 登場！『仮面ライダー×3 超・電王トリロジー』製作発表会速報: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. 13.^ a b "G電王とコンプリートフォームディエンド登場　超・電王 EPISODE YELLOW お宝DEエンド・パイレーツ: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. 14.^ a b c d "ナオミ：ぜひ大切な方、家族と観て、絆を深めてもらえたらいいですね: OCNアニメ・特撮公式ブログ OCNアニメニュース｜話題のアニメ、アニメニュース満載のアニメブログ". 2010-03-20. Retrieved 2010-03-20. 15.^ "５人の仮面ライダー結集、秋山莉奈がＰＲ - シネマニュース : nikkansports.com". 2010-03-19. Retrieved 2010-03-19. 16.^ "高木ブー公式ブログ「TAKAGIのBoolog」 : 超・電王トリロジー". 2010-03-07. Retrieved 2010-03-19. External links * Den-O-3.com - Official website * Cho-Den-O Trilogy at Toei Company's website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Crossovers